Potential to Chase
by suspensegirl
Summary: Post 2x07...Blair doesn't take Chuck's words so well...and takes a visit to see an unexpected Brooklynite, in her moment of grief. R & R PLEASE! CB oneshot.


A/N: This CB oneshot is describes the aftermath on how Blair took Chuck's words at the end of 2x07. I did not take Chuck's harsh 'now chase me' words very well. Although, now, I feel it was for the best and really wasn't that harsh…at the time, I didn't feel that way…maybe I'm biased by Blair, but she had just reaffirmed the possibility of having feelings for him again, she got really jealous and then he leaves her…cause she can't say ily. Honestly….lol. But uh…yes…*clears throat* PLEASE REPLY!!

……

**Potential to Chase**

She was bawling. Blair Waldorf did not cry over much. She cried when her best friend left without saying goodbye. She cried when her boyfriend cheated on her with her best friend. She cried when she lost all social standing at school and her three closest friends abandoned her until the last possible moment. And now, she was crying because Chuck Bass rejected her.

"That is NOT a legitimate reason to be crying!" she sniffled, trudging along the dark streets of NYC. Yeah, she had already been home…but she couldn't stand being in the same room where the recent events had taken place, couldn't even stand being in the same building.

She was going to see Serena. She hadn't talked to her all evening. Maybe something was wrong with her. Ha! Probably not, though maybe…maybe she should just turn around and go home. She stopped in her tracks. It started to rain and she cried into the rain, moaning miserably.

"This was NOT how my night was supposed to end up. I was supposed to sleep with him! It was going to be okay, it was going to be okay!!" she cried harder and fell on her bottom on the dirty sidewalk. "Ugh….this is disgusting," she muttered, trying hard to wipe off as much of the muddy dirt from her legs as possible. She was still dressed in the lingerie, had only slipped on a long knee-length coat.

She sighed. She was going to make things right. If Chuck had really given up on her, then the least she could do was take back the awful things she had said.

…

Somewhere in the midst of the pouring rain, Blair Waldorf hailed a cab.

"Brooklyn," she muttered angrily under her breath, as she eased herself into the vehicle.

"Where to?" the old man asked hoarsely from the front seat.

"Brooklyn," she said a little louder.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that—" he started turning around to face her.

"Brooklyn! I SAID BROOKLYN!!" she screeched, and he said nothing more. He turned around and began the drive. "Ugh," she grumbled, noticing the evident dirt on the seat which she was sitting on. Though it was nothing compared to the residue on her skin. After she was done grimacing at the mess, some tears fell down her dampened cheeks again. She sighed.

…

She opened the door and it creaked earily. Luckily, Blair had paid the cab driver enough to keep him satisfied. She shuddered at the thought. "Never taking a cab again….too dirty…"

She opened the newly furnished building. It wasn't fantastic, but it wasn't bad looking. She couldn't believe the door was still open though. "Clearly the owners have no idea what they're doing…" she sneered into the darkness.

"Excuse me?" a shadow loomed and came out to greet her, candle in hand.

"We're in modern times, sweetie, or have you forgotten?" Blair asked Vanessa, as she slowly came out.

Vanessa blew the flame out and flipped on the light switch. "What are you doing here Blair—" the air caught in her throat as she saw the mess Blair had become. "My God, what happened to you?" she rushed forward, taking her coat and seeing the dirtied lingerie beneath. "Ah…" she said, handing the coat back. "you're worse than I thought," she said, the criticism back in her voice.

Blair shifted uneasily. "Look, I just came here to apologize."

Vanessa crossed her arms angrily. "Really?" she began, but again she was stopped by the tear that fell down Blair's cheek. It took her by surprise and her features softened.

"Blair, I—"

"No," she said, her voice broken up amidst the tears. She wiped them away in a quick, easy motion. Never looking Vanessa in the eye until they had all vanished. "I just need to apologize because…"

Vanessa bit her lip, trying to pull herself together. For someone who hated these snobby, rich kids, she was reallly seeing a different side to them today and she couldn't help but feel bad for the drenched, sobbing mess in front of her, who never really showed this side to much of anyone.

"Because…" she hyperventilated a little bit and calmed down. "I was wrong."

"Blair, you don't have to…"

"No!" she protested.

Vanessa sighed. "well, at least sit down," she gestured to a table.

"I'll ruin it…I'm soaked and dirty," she mumbled.

"that's why we have soap and water," vanessa showed a small smile.

Blair sighed. "All right." She took a seat and vanessa sat opposite of her.

…

"We made a bet, you know this," she forced out, fiddling with her fingers.

Vanessa nodded, sliding a warm cup of coffee over to the shivering Upper East Sider, who took it eagerly.

"But what you don't know is how much I lied to you," she had to keep from screaming, or raising her voice in the least.

"Explain," Vanessa said, calmly.

Blair sighed forcefully. "Chuck DOES genuinely care for you. I KNOW he does," she sighed again as Vanessa looked at her confused.

"But you said…." She paused, trying to say something, but couldn't. Then she cleared her throat. "I'm confused," she said, grabbing her own cup of coffee.

"I told you he didn't because I could see he did and I…I…"

"But that doesn't make any sense. Why would you say that unless…" Realization hit her. "Oh my god, you're jealous of me and chuck?"

Blair kept her head down low.

Vanessa reached out her hand for Blair's and held it. To her surprise Blair didn't recoil, but looked up into her eyes hopefully. "There is NOTHING going on between me and Chuck, I swear."

Blair released herself from Vanessa's grip and stood up, pacing. "Of course there is! I saw you guys holding hands, and once more, I KNOW he initiated it." She sighed, sitting at another table. "He's officially given up on me. I'm not worth it any more," more tears escaped her.

Vanessa looked over at her, again speechless.

"But still, that is no excuse, I shouldn't ruin what you guys could have…"

Vanessa choke out a laugh. "What we could have? You've got to be kidding me. We're business partners at most. And maybe we might've become friends, but…please Chuck?"

"That's what I thought," she said under her breath. "And now, here I am, craving him like I've got nothing left to live for," she sighed.

"Wait, you're saying I'm going to fall for Chuck?" Vanessa tried hard not to laugh. "And how do you know he's given up on you anyways? Weren't you with Marcus? I mean, I hardly thought you were involved with Chuck—"

"It was all a game…" she sighed, "and…" she opened her coat. "does this explain how I know of his rejection?" She closed her coat again.

"Wow…" Vanessa breathed. "This is a lot to take in."

"Yeah," Blair stood up, "Look, I just wanted to come here to apologize. Give Chuck another chance. I get the feeling he really wanted to help you with this place. It's me you should be hating, not him."

Vanessa was still speechless, but she turned to watch Blair as she walked away.

"Oh, and I still don't like you…even moreso that you've peaked Chuck's interest, but if it's going to help him in the long run, then I'd rather not be responsible for his pain."

The door creaked open.

"Blair."

She turned around. "Brooklyn?"

She chuckled. "Just so you know, I don't hate you….I just find you a bit unbearable."

Blair smirked. "Likewise." She almost finished walking away, but turned back once more. "OH and do you usually stay this late at buildings not even really in service?"

Vanessa quietly laughed. "Let's just say…I had a feeling, I'd have a visitor."

….

Well, much to Blair's dismay, she took another cab and her heart beat sped dramatically up when the Van der Bass home shown into view. She paid the cab driver extra. And climbed out of the vehicle slowly. Dirt was still plastered on her skin, but the rain had stopped so now her hair was a pile of frizz instead of nature's dew.

The elevator ride was unbearable, but she contained herself. She knew it would be a risk going to the same place where Chuck Bass was staying, but her talk with Vanessa hadn't really made her feel completely better. She needed to break down…with someone who would completely understand. By the time the door open, she was practically heaving in her sadness and who would guess the figure greeting her at the elevator opening was none other than the cause of her tears.

"Well well waldorf, come to play already?" he snickered.

She sniffled, and avoided eye contact. "I'm here to see Serena," she pushed past him.

"By all means, she's in her room," he paused before going into the elevator. "Waldorf," he said.

She halted.

"Why the dirty attire? You should know I like—"

"Shut up, you BASShole!" she practically yelled at him, turning around and trudging towards him. Her tears were falling fiercely now. "I went to see your girlfriend!" she huffed.

His eyebrows furrowed. "What? What are you talking about?"

"Vanessa? I saw you guys together. I wore that dress you bought for me for Tuscany. Nothing. You walked right passed me…"

"Blair, I" he reached for her hands, but she snapped them away.

"Oh and don't even try to deny it. You're done chasing me, right? You're done with me? I'm not worth your time anymore? I have to say the words that you can't even say?"

He forced his hands on hers. "I have been chasing you since you came back and have been fighting like hell to get you in my arms. I am not your white trash, Blair. I needed to know it was worth it."

She ripped them away. "well, it was, okay?!" she screeched. "I was sooo jealous tonight. Why do you think I cancelled the bet? Why do you think I was dying to have you in my bedroom in a freaking hour?!" her tears were pouring out violently now. "Why do you think—" She was cut off by Serena coming into the kitchen, probably for something to eat. They both turned to see her.

"I feel like I'm interrupting something," Serena said quietly, until she saw Blair and ran to her. "My God B, what happened to you?!"

Finally the breakdown let loose and she cried in her best friend's arms. Serena looked angrily at Chuck who was busy sipping away at his scotch and avoiding the situation. Blair still screamed at Chuck as Serena pulled her away. "I went to that place you were going to fund!"

Chuck spun around in shock, and Serena let her go momentarily. "You did what?" he asked. He stormed towards her. "Haven't you done enough?!" he pulled her away and Serena could do nothing to get her back. She just stood there, helpless.

Blair tried to muffle her tears, but it was no use. "I went there for you! I apologized for you! And if you're lucky, you will get MUCH MORE than you ever bargained for!" she was hyperventilating violently now and Serena stole her back away, trying to calm her down.

Chuck stood there speechless. He looked to his phone, which signaled a message from Vanessa, of all people. He listened in cautiously.

"_Hey, sorry about tonight. Blair came by and explained everything, so if you still wanted to—"_ He clicked his phone shut, and sighed, falling on the couch in frustration. "God blair…why do you do this?"

That's when he heard it.

"I love him, S!!" the crying seemed to be heard throughout the house. It was a miracle no one else woke up, or even really stirred from the noise.

Serena would kill him for storming in on them and Blair was in no mood to be accepting him now. Plus, didn't he insist on her chasing for him. He sighed, holding back. It was just going to have to wait.

…

"Calm down, Blair, you can't really think he's sick of you."

"He likes Vanessa, I just know it. I saw them holding hands and when I asked him about it, he denied nothing!"

She sighed. "Why don't you take a shower, B? You're a mess."

Blair's eyes darted at the blonde, but she knew she was right. "I shouldn't be here," she said, "I should go home." She rose and Serena rose with her. "But I CAN'T go in that room! All his words keep flooding over me. I thought he would only fall for me, but I was wrong….I was soooo wrong. He's given up on me for good, and you KNOW I would completely fail at trying to chase him…" she huffed.

"Please, you're a Waldorf, you can do ANYTHING you set your mind to," Serena comforted, playing with the brunette's locks.

Blair sighed. "Not this time. It's over," the tears came again. "It's really over! He really has moved on and I can't handle it. I can't handle the fact that he's really over me." She looked at the floor, shaking her head furiously, and then she looked up at Serena. "I need him to breathe, and now…he's gone."

Serena was speechless. She tried several times to say something but couldn't.

"I need to go," Blair stood up, and made her way out.

"Stay here, just for tonight," Serena begged.

Blair scoffed. "With him roaming the halls? It's just as bad as being in my room."

Serena sighed. "Blair…I."

"Save it, S. I appreciate your concern, but I think now that I've let it all out. I need to be alone."

And she let her go.

….

As Blair was making her way to the front door, she was caught off guard by a firm hand grabbing her and pushing her into a familiar room. She looked around once she was inside and the door was shut firmly. Chuck's room. She looked around and glared at the figure standing in front of the door. She was about to say something, but he began first.

"Where in God's name do you get the idea that I don't want you anymore?" he fumed, stepping towards her.

She wanted to speak, nervous that he had just heard everything. She couldn't say anything though. She just gulped, breathing faster again.

"I wanted you to chase me, like I've chased you from the minute you got back from France. I wanted to know that you felt as intensely for me as I feel for you. As I FEEL for you, not FELT, FEEL! But never, and I repeat this NEVER Waldorf, will I stop wanting you, will I stop…" he paused and she looked up at him, "loving you."

She gasped, overtaken with joy.

"I needed a friend, and Vanessa was there, but she's got nothing on you. NOTHING, you hear me?!"

They were now in each other's arms. Blair had rushed to him and he welcomed her warmth. And Blair was scared he'd push her away, like he pushed her away earlier, that he would force her to chase him and goodness knows he deserved to be chased.

"This isn't right," she whispered. "I…I…have to chase you," she forced.

He sighed. "How about you start in the morning?"

She smiled.

"I know Serena would like a sleeping buddy tonight," he said, looking into her eyes.

Her breathing evened. "Okay," she said, turning to leave and slowly letting go of his hand.

"Oh, Waldorf," he said. She turned around quickly, quirking an eyebrow. "All these confessions you've offered tonight?"

"yeah?" she asked.

"That's an amazing head start," he winked.

And she had to smile. Maybe she COULD do this "chasing" thing.

…………

A/N: LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!! DDDDDDD THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!! D


End file.
